Confession
by youyou18
Summary: Klaus remembers his delightful afternoon spent with Caroline in the woods in the crossover episode. Give it a chance, please.


Klaus sat on the leather chair nursing a glass of whiskey in his hand while his head kept on playing his promenade in the wood with Caroline. He had not meant for any of it to happen – not that he is complaining or anything. Actually he had not event meant to get in touch with Caroline.

* * *

Sure, so he figured they will meet briefly at the Salvatore's. Maybe spare some minutes badgering Caroline about her breakup with Tyler. He refuse to admit he felt giddiness at the thought of seeing her again.

It was really disconcerting how sidetracked he had gotten once he set his foot in Mystic Falls. It is as if gloating over Katerina's dead body had been a subconscious excuse to see Caroline. So much for five hundred years of vendetta!

The fact she was alone in the woods, clearly surprised about his visit was an advantage. It is the quick smile she repressed at the sight of him that encouraged to pinpoint that she is single and free of that puppy. Free to be with him…wishful thinking on his part …at that point.

There he was original vampire Hybrid and all trying to get to let him switch place so to have the same choice as he lowly backstabbing ex servant. The funny part was that he would not think twice about choosing her. Caroline always comes first. He was not even sure when or how that had become one of his unwritten rules but there it was. Somehow this baby vampire has become a second chance to redeem himself, to prove he is not the same monster everybody believes him to be…not the monster he believes himself to be.

There she was next to him making fun of his attempt to let her realize her value to him. Not only does she refuse to believe it but makes mockery of every honest line he tells her. It like he was back at the age of adolescence again trying to show his affections to another unbelieving Tatia.

Caught in that circle on uncertainty he wanted only to hear her admit that at very least she feels something anything toward him .He named it connection for any other word would have implied more than what they were both able to handle or even knowledge.

That foolish promise was the price. "To never bother you again…you are free" .How could he utter such a nonsense? He even said it with eyes alight and smile mirroring the expression on her face.

Neither of them could help it apparently. It was rather pathetic how they were engaging in a meaningless chit chat while avoiding the big issue: the increasing tension of awareness between them.

Her honesty had been a chock to his system for sure as he was not expecting her to yield at his illformed attempt at getting her to confess the true depth of her feeling for him. As it happened, she simply played his game. She called it a connection too.

Another chock had been that kiss.

For once had found himself trapped playing the role of the prey than the predator trapped by that mesmerizing gaze of hers as she come near him till they were separated by a mere inch.

The predator had called it quits .He doubted any prey would have been eager for that move as he was. She made the last move and connected their lips . He stood motionless at first still caught up with her sentence and overwhelmed by her proximity.

He had barely responded to her kiss she drew back. Then she smiled at him, a slow breathtaking smile that he returned when he felt her oddly cool fingers graze the stubble on his jaw. What do you know; she too was making sure that this is happening with those feather touches. Though the kiss had been broken they remained touching from their legs to their foreheads as he looked into her soul through the window of her blue eyes.

It seemed that his brain had caught up in time as so did his instinct because the next thing they were against a tree .kissing, touching fanatically while trying to remove items clothes. Her camisole had been the first victim for his ardor as he tore it from the middle too impatient to bother with buttons. Her moan was one of appreciation as she yet again drew him close for another kiss. He went on willingly. His hand buried in her hair as the other one caressed the dainty flesh of her waist. His senses were so attuned to her every sound, move, and reaction that her tiny hands' exploration of his torso almost went unnoticed. Almost.

He figured what she was trying to do. Yes his shirt is another barrier between them and he wanted it gone too. He would have liked to make comment for her to just tear it away as he had done with her own but using words would be rude awakening from the trance they were both caught in. Not to take any risk of rejoining the sane world he simply moved away enough for him to remove the insulting item off him and back to kissing her more fervently than before. They both moaned when they made the full contact between their upper bodies. His hands travelled down to the clasp of her jeans while he bestowed small kisses on her jaw , neck, and her jugular that seemed to be throbbing along with his heart. He kept on heading down as her fingers caressed his shoulders and forearms.

"Klaus…" she said softly, hardly above a whisper, breathless and most assuredly filled with the same desire he felt coursing through him. Emboldened by that sound, he open the zipper of her jeans and unclasped her bra. This time she sighed loudly and moaned louder as he removed the cups and took hold of her ample flesh in his hands caressing it methodically.

He looked up to see her head leaning back against the tree eye closed, her mouth slightly open, her breath was heavy as his. He nipped on the meeting of her shoulders and neck. There were flushed against one another yet he wanted to get closer still. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion while their movements remained as erratic as ever.

Her bra, boots, both of their pants were disposed of in vampiric speed –thankfully intact. She removed the last items of clothes. The smell of their arousal filled the air, the sound their labored breathing echoed in the woods as they continued to make out.

While he admits having fantasized about this happening in different times and places-the Salvatore's living room included. This particular scenario had never featured among this varied fantasies and certainly not their first time together.

"Love this is not quite the way…" he murmured near her. She caught on his meaning. "Please Klaus, I am too far gone to care…" she connected their lips again. It was all the motivation he needed to hear as he connected them fully while her legs circle his waist. He remained still long enough for her to accommodate him without causing her much discomforts but soon enough instinct took over and they engaged in pleasurable rhythm that seemed to enhance their desire for one another. It felt endless. It could have been mere minutes or several house, even a couple of sunlight days spent against that tree. He lost complete track of everything beyond the blonde he was currently entwined with. She was getting even louder, her face flushed; eyes black and unfocused, her hands urging him closer to her as their both reach the pinnacle. He refrained from biting the tender flesh of her neck and kissed her with more vigor instead. His mind went blank at one point as he rested his head at the crook of neck while she had thrown her head back. Their breathing had subsided after a while. They were both silent, touching from toes toes to foreheads against that three.

He could not help it. He kissed her this time a slow deliberate tender kiss, unlike those passionate kisses they had just shared. She smiled half way through the kiss.

"That was …well" She started "Wow…I did not "

He remembered cutting her with a chased peck on the lips "I know love…I find myself struggling for the right description too"

A blush rode all the way from her chest to her cheeks. It was gratifying to see he had affected her so.

He nibbled on her ear affectionately "Explosive is one word come to mind…mind-blowing… " he looked back at her eyes again just to make sure she is on the same wave length as him. And not about slap him or run away from him….

She looked flushed again. That sent his blood heating in his veins again.

"Let's give it another shot ….just to find the right word you know" She said coyly.

"Why love that is better than fetching the dictionary"

Indulging her once more.

Then several times more.

The afternoon went on and they remained there expressing their passion for one another through maximal touches and minimal words. He was torn between wanting to stay rooted in that spot with her or persuading her to forget about Mystic Falls and coming back with him to New Orleans. It was not logical but his actions toward Caroline hardly fitted logic.

Truth be told, it had all started on her birthday after he fed her his blood to save her .From that day on he knew she had taken a special part in his heart. Which made no sense, giving his plans or her ambitions. Someday maybe they have forever after all.

It was dark now.

He found her ruined camisole on floor. He handed her offering her a somewhat shy smile. " collateral damage" she said with a radiating smile.

The comment had decapitated the tense silence that had fallen between them while they started looking for their clothes.

Fully dressed, Caroline wore her jacket-minus the camisole as it was beyond salvaging according to her. He was not sure how to say goodbye. So she approached him slowly she kissed him on his left cheek while holding his face in both hands. She looked into his eyes and they were kissing again slowly.

It took him all the self-control he mastered in the times he lived through not to start all over again. To break this haze, he said.

"I will walk you to the Salvatore's house" he took her hand in his and they walked as any two humans going for a stroll in the twilight.

He can still feel the kiss he put on cheek as a goodbye as the house came into view. She smiled at him with gratefully. As she understood that he is keeping his word.

* * *

He lifted his glass in a silent toast to Caroline Forbes. Finished his drink and headed out to meet Marcel.

That afternoon had been the eye of the storm in his life. He is going to remember it for a long time to come.

Someday perhaps she would come to his doorstep. They have forever after all.


End file.
